Walton Simons (Deus Ex)
Summary Walton Simons is the right-hand man of Bob Page, a co-leader of Majestic-12 and the director of FEMA in Deus Ex. He is a trained combatant and a powerful politician with many cohorts in Washington, and is, like protagonist JC Denton, nanophysically augmented. Almost nothing is known about Simon's past other than he is the director of FEMA, a position he gained after Page manipulated a unnamed senator with the promise of getting priority for the Ambrosia vaccine, the only treatment for the Gray Death Virus that Page and Simons created and released with the intention of controlling the desperate public with limited vaccine flow. He and Page have ties with almost every government in the world and all their departments, including UNATCO, the anti-terrorist agency the player works for in the game. He and Page also own the augmentation project, and are some of the minds behind the creation of JC Denton and his brothers Paul and Alex Denton. During the events of Deus Ex, Simons is encountered various times, either in person or over messages. During his first appearance at UNATCO HQ, the player can attempt to kill him, but their chances of succeeding are minuscule, as at this point in the game the player is not nearly leveled up enough to take him on in a fair fight, and will most likely die. After the player betrays UNATCO, Simons appears at various points in holograms and PM's, taunting or mocking the the player and berating their choices. During the submarine base chapter, Simons and some guards track down JC and attempt to kill him. If you kill Simons during this part, he will not show up later. If you avoid him or beat him using nonlethal means, he comes back in Area 51 with more guards. Simons is a cold, no-nonsense type of person, only tolerating people for as long as he needs to. He can be seen early in the game executing prisoners after interrogating them, even after threatening their families. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Walton Simons Origin: Deus Ex Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bob Page's right hand man, a co-leader of Majestic-12 and the director of FEMA in Deus Ex Powers and Abilities: Augmentations provide various upgrades to his combat skills (Self-Detonation upon death, Partial Invisibility, Ballistic Protection, Targeting System, Immunity to fire, high resistance to gas and poison.), Heavy Weapons User, Melee Combatant, Explosives User Attack Potency: Wall Level (His plasma rifle can melt targets in a single shot, LAM can destroy weak walls, Dragon's Tooth Sword can kill strong enemies like MJ12 Commandos in one swipe.) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee Range with Dragon's Tooth Sword, several yards with Plasma Rifle Standard Equipment: Plasma Rifle, Dragon's Tooth Sword, LAM grenade Intelligence: High (Intimidating politician and co-leader of worldwide organization) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Deus Ex Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9